This invention relates generally to double and single hung windows. Specifically, this invention relates to balancers secured to the window panel.
Hung windows such as double and single hung windows typically include a balancer secured to the frame such that the balancer assists the sash against gravity. The balancer typically includes a spring which provides the lifting force. Many balancers also include a block and tackle assembly which provides a combination of the necessary internal friction and mechanical advantage such that a relatively limited change in the compression of the spring provides a much larger range of movement of the sash itself.
In the prior art, the balancer is located and secured in the jamb or jamb liner. Balancers in jamb liners cause jamb liners to be thick and complex in shape. Furthermore, the complex shape makes it difficult to appropriately color the jamb liner. The jamb/jamb liner combination must be disassembled to gain access to the balancer for service or replacement. When a window is replaced, it is sometimes necessary to install an additional jamb liner so that the balancer can be placed in the jamb liner. This added jamb liner takes space away from the clear glass area.
Many hung windows include a sash that can be tilted inward for ease of cleaning. Typically, the lower rail of the sash remains in the plane of the window while the top rail tilts inward. The sash typically pivots about a pivot mechanism that is a separate component from the balancer. This separate component requires additional assembly time when constructing the window.
On the tilting type hung windows, it is important to prevent the lower rail from vertical movement during cleaning or replacement. Different mechanisms have been used to “lock” the vertical position of the sash when in its tilted position. However, these prior art mechanisms are bulky and costly and are separate components that must be assembled to the window separately from the balancer. This separate assembly results in time consuming construction of the window.